One Order Too Late
by AnimeFanFicXD
Summary: When a new case comes up, the Queen's Guard Dog enters the scene. However, Ciel didn't think about the effects that his order would have on his company, his estate, his cases, and his contract with his one hell of a butler. Sequel to 'That's An Order' CielXSebastian yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Ciel sighed, he knew he wouldn't get anything done with his 'servants' screaming like banshee's just outside the door. Sebastian saw his master's discomfort, and instantly felt concern.

"Young Lord, what is troubling you?" Ciel leaned back in his desk chair and rubbed his temples.

"Those idiots of mine won't be quiet and I can't get any work done." Sebastian looked towards the door. The three were being a bit loud today. He turned back to Ciel and bowed.

"I'll be, but a moment." Sebastian, quietly as he could, opened the door and left to find the trouble makers. Ciel raised and eyebrow as to what Sebastian could be doing. He chuckled to himself when he hard a loud crash and screaming apologies. Suddenly it all ceased and Sebastian walked in, smiling like a little kid at Christmas.

"It has been taken care of, my lord." Ciel waved him off.

"Yes, yes that'll do. Leave now, I have work that needs to be do-" Ciel shivered when he felt kisses along his the side of neck.

"I'm hurt, young master. Is my presence effecting your work?" The kisses suddenly stopped and were replaced by hands that began to massage his shoulders.

"You seem a bit tense, perhaps you should relax." Ciel did as he said and laid back in his chair, trying to get his migraine to stop. It wasn't long before he started to get drowsy.

_'Curse my idiotic butler for distracting my work...'_ Ciel pushed the hands away, regretting the action once he had done it. He simply sighed inwardly and tried to focus.

"Anyway, what did you come in here for Sebastian?" Sebastian's face lit up. He walked to the other side of the room and opened the door.

"Ah, excuse me for a moment." Ciel raised an eyebrow as Sebastian left, before coming back in with a tea cart.

"Today's tea is Darjeeling, a tea that comes from a district in West Bengal, India. A bit exotic for your evening tea, but it does seem to fit. You've received a letter from her majesty." Ciel took the letter from Sebastian and read over it. Sebastian poured Ciel's tea while explaining the letter's content.

"A series of murders has taken place in London recently. One of the main suspects is Japanese, so she's brought in a Japanese detective said to be part of the elite. His name is Nihon Hojin and he'll be arriving this afternoon. You're going to aid him with this case and such. Also, she made a note to tell you not to...'show him up' so to speak. She says that she has an impeccable relation to his department so try not to mess it up." Ciel took in the information calmly, trying to ignore the offense note left by the queen.

"I see then. Tell me Sebastian, where were the bodies found?" Sebastian smiled.

"This is where the police were having trouble. All of his victims were found in a grave in Hyde Park. One of the gardeners found them. She said that there was freshly turned soil, which was unusual since they hadn't replaced or planted anything in the past few weeks. She reported it to the officials since there was a lot of missing persons reports coming in." Sebastian paused for a moment. Ciel took a sip of his tea and nodded towards Sebastian, telling him to continue.

"There were a total of 6 bodies, all Chinese. At first, the police thought that this was an attack based off of racism, but something like this hasn't happened before, so the cause must of been by something new. Police were suggesting that the suspect might be Japanese because China and Japan have been in a conflict over the Senkaku Islands." Ciel thought the information over, but something wasn't clicking.

"If it's just a hunch that the suspect is Japanese, then why is her majesty going through all of the trouble to get a Japanese detective?" Sebastian shrugged.

"I suppose it's because that's all she has to go on." Ciel sighed.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. Come Sebastian, get my things ready, we're leaving immediately." Sebastian placed his right hand over his heart as he bowed slightly.

"Yes, my lord."

Ciel Phantomhive and Nihon Hojin were officially, having a stare-down. Ciel wasn't too impressed with the so called, 'elite' detective. He had straight-short black hair, and brown eyes. He wasn't a big talker, and to put it simply, he was weird. Nihon had claimed that it was because he remained isolated because of his status and put a lot of people behind bars. Ciel wasn't buying it for a minute. Ciel didn't believe it so much, that he in fact, began to insinuate it in their conversation, which had led to a staring contest. Well, more like _glaring._

"Young master, as much as you seem to be enjoying yourself, we do have work to do." Ciel gave Nihon one last glare before turning to Sebastian.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're right , where's the bodies?" The chief of police wasn't a very particularly good-looking man, but he wasn't average either. He had short blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He was a bit on the pudgy side, but not that much to make a difference. The chief pointed behind him.

"They're in that room there. The doctors found that-" Ciel held up his hand and smiled.

"Don't worry, that won't be necessary. Let's go Sebastian."

"Yes, young master." The two walked into the room that was revealed as the make-shift morgue. The bodies were just found the day before, so they hadn't been burried yet. As reported, all of the victims were Chinese. Ciel turned to Sebastian.

"Well then, let's begin."

**So, new fanfiction, and dearly awaited sequel. I hope you all liked this first chapter. I know it didn't have a whole lot of romance in it, but this going to be a full fanfiction, so things must get started before the smexiness can begin. I know this chapter is shorter than my usual 1,500 words, but it's just a start.**

**Hyde Park is a real park in the United Kingdom, and the conflict over Senkaku Islands is real, and I mean no ill-will to anyone badly effected by this conflict. Also, Nihon Hojin is based of off a character from an Anime for derpderp12. ****_I'll give you a dedication if you can figure out who he is, and what he's off of._**** His original name from the anime has been changed since it isn't a real name, *hint hint* Good luck! (And derpderp12, you aren't aloud to guess, you already know who he is~)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got the idea for this chapter with collaboration with roses10000. Please follow her and check her out. She's super sweet and fun to hang out with.**

_**Warning: there will be boyxboy smut at the end of this chapter, so be warned;)**_

"Yes, young master." The two walked into the room that was revealed as the make-shift morgue. The bodies were just found the day before, so they hadn't been buried yet. As reported, all of the victims were Chinese. Ciel turned to Sebastian.

"Well then, let's begin." Sebastian nodded as the two walked over to the bodies. They were all lined up one by one against the wall, heads facing the demons. Ciel decided to start from one side and work his way to the other.

The first victim was a young women, probably in her early twenties. She had long black hair spread like a fan against the table she was resting on. He couldn't tell the eye color since the woman's eyes were rolled back in her head.

The cause of death was apparent, if the ring around her neck was anything to go by. She was strangled by string it looked like, the line was very thin and the skin was lightly cut along the edges. Something odd hit his senses. If anything, he was used to the smell of death and decay, but this seemed odd. Ciel lowed his head closer too the woman's body and took a deep breath. That smell...

"My lord," Ciel jumped away from the woman's body skittishly. Ciel's eyebrows knitted as he frowned, turning towards Sebastian. Sebastian either didn't notice, or ignored the glares from the earl as he continued what he had said.

"My lord, I've found small amounts of oil on this man's body, as well as the man next to him." Ciel held his chin and closed his eyes in thought.

_'3 out of the six bodies are covered in oil, so it's safe to assume that all of them are as well. The only reason for pouring oil on someone would be to set them ablaze, but they were killed by strangulation, they weren't burned. It doesn't make sense...'_ Ciel was so lost in thought, he hadn't noticed that Nihon had come in the room.

"Have you found anything?" Ciel looked at the detective, his eyes cold.

"Nothing other than they were killed by strangulation. Sebastian, we're leaving. It's time for you to make dinner." Sebastian nodded as he followed Ceil out of the door.

Ciel sat down as Sebastian began to dress him for the night.

"Sebasti-" Ciel gasped when a certain demon's hands wondered inside of his undergarments.

"You seem overworked. Please," Sebastian's voice dropped to a deep husky tone. "let me pleasure you." Ciel could only nod, his mind was still suffering from the migraine from earlier and he was in for some much-needed Sebastian time. He had grown to love the demon, not that he would ever admit it again of course.

Sebastian smiled. He licked along the side of Ciel's neck repeatedly until he decided to pay special attention to a certain spot. He moved his tongue in circles before biting down. Ciel bit his lip, he didn't know what was better; the pain or the pleasure. Sebastian repeated the process on several different parts of Ciel's body, causing love bites to form on the creamy white skin. Ciel wasn't about to be shown up.

While Sebastian was busy licking him, Ciel brushed one of his hands through Sebastian's silky hair, making sure to tug on it a little. Sebastian paused for a moment, taking in the feeling of Ciel's fingers running through his hair. Ciel used his free hand to unbutton and remove Sebastian's coat and shirt, though with some difficulty. Ciel trailed his tongue down Sebastian's chest, making sure to memorize every spot Sebastian would shiver from his wet trail.

Although Ciel didn't expect to go that far, he didn't stop at Sabastian's waistband. He raised his free hand and sucked on them, swirling his tongue in ways that made him moan. Ciel pulled his fingers out of his mouth, whining from the loss of his own tongue. He slipped his wet hand in Sebastian's undergarments and gripped his slightly-hard member. Sebastian couldn't take it anymore as his member was pumped to attention. He let out an animalistic groan, thanks to his demonic instincts. Despite his better judgment, Sebastian couldn't hold back anymore. He pushed Ciel onto his back with so much force, it knocked the headboard into the wall, creating a crack in the wall.

Sebastian removed the rest of Ciel's clothes, although the only thing that had been left on him was his boxers since he hadn't finished dressing him before he started. Sebastian began to ravish the young demon's body before him, licking, sucking, biting in places the young earl didn't even know he had. He smirked when he reached his master's member. He playfully poked the tip, taunting the young boy.

"Sebastian, stop playing around." Sebastian grinned.

"But my lord, isn't that we're doing? _Playing around._" Ciel blushed a deep crimson, but still tried to look in control.

"Stop taunting, and get to it Sebastian. That's an order!" Sebastian dropped his voice into a husky tone once more, enough to make Ciel cum on the spot.

"My my, so feisty. Yes, _my lord_." Ciel shivered, a low moan escaping from his throat. Sebastian leaned down and licked Ciel's shaft from the base all the way to the tip. He swirled his tongue around the member, scraping his teeth across it every now and then.

Ciel was on the edge, lust and pleasure coursing through his veins. He growled from some place deep in his chest and bucked his hips upward when Sebastian suddenly deep throated him. Sebastian's warm and moist cavern causing delicious friction when he began to bob his head, giving his member exposure to cool air before enveloping him once more.

Ciel couldn't take the immense pleasure and released into Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian milked Ciel's member for every last drop he would give. He lifted off the boy, a string of saliva coming from his mouth. Ciel's heart pounded in his ear as he calmed down from his high. Sebastian smirked, he wasn't finished with the young earl. He removed his pants and boxers and leant down, practically on top of Ciel.

"My young lord, are you finished already?" Sebastian froze when he heard slow, melodic breathing from his master. Sebastian smiled to himself as he sat up. Ciel had fallen asleep on him. Sebastian wouldn't let that put out his good mood though, he would build up Ciel's endurance eventually. He took care of himself, inlcuding his own very hard member, before laying down next to Ciel and turning in for the night.

**Well, some long awaited boyxboy action as I'm sure there was. Vote, follow, and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for putting this on slow update, but I'm just not as into it as I was when I started. For those of you who don't know or have forgotten, CielXSebastian isn't my ship, so this isn't really something I like to write. Because of this, this fan fiction probably won't make it to 15 chapters. maybe 10. Anyways, read on!**

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Ciel sighed. He supposed he should have been used to this by now, but seriously, did he have to do this every time?

"I must say Sebastian, that was probably your best one yet." Ciel waved his hand in the air.

"Yes, yes, Undertaker. We're not here to chit-chat. Did you find anything out about the oil?" The undertaker smiled as he pulled a small vial from his coat. The vial was filled with a dull, yellow liquid.

"Some very expensive sperm oil this is. Shame to see it go to waste. As I'm sure you know, sperm oil is manly used in oil lamps. It's odorless when burned, so the killer was more than likely going to set the victims on fire, but didn't get the chance." The undertaker put the vial back inside his coat and walked over to one of the bodies that were in his coffins. He pointed to his neck.

"As you thought, they were in fact strangled. I can't think of anything from Europe that could be so thing, but so strong. A string this thin would have torn under the pressure of the killer. Although, I do remember seeing a similar mark a few years back on a victim's body. I can't remember the details, but it resembled a thin piece of wire used on some Japanese weaponry or the like. I hope that helps because this is last time you'll see them before I bury them tomorrow." Ciel nodded, that was more than enough. The thing he wanted to know was the murder weapon, and it was more than he hoped to figure out.

"Come Sebastian, we're leaving." Ciel turned and began to walk out the door.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian followed him outside. He opened the door and let Ciel into the carriage, while he sat at the front to drive it. They left the Undertaker's and decided to go to the police department and talk to Nihon. Sebastian stopped the carriage and helped Ciel out. They walked inside of the building.

"Where's Nihon at?" The chief turned to him.

"Oh, it's just you Ciel." He turned back to the papers he was going over.

"He went out for investigation. You'll just have to wait, or try and find him."

"He's not investigating." Ciel and the chief turned towards Sebastian, who was just staring at them.

"It's fairly obvious isn't it? We were just with the bodies and the only other thing that really needs to be investigated is the victim's families, which only a couple of them had. Besides, if I may, he's not really a people person, so I doubt that he's talking to the families. Chief, I believe that he lied to you." The chief starred at him. He dropped his papers and pointed to the door.

"If you're going to just stand there and insult my judgment, as well as the loyalty of a respected detective, then you can leave right now you two. I don't care if you're under the queen's orders or not, you're off this case!" Ciel stood there for a moment, his eyes wide. Then he smiled.

"Yes, of course Chief. Whatever you think is best. I wouldn't want to, how should I say, 'insult' your judgment." Ciel turned and left the building, making sure to slam the door behind him. Sebastian just chuckled to himself and followed the boy. The chief sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"I swear, you never get used to those two…" He shrugged, before returning to his work. Sebastian helped his young lord back into the carriage.

"What do you wish to do about Nihon, young master?" Ciel looked out the window of the other carriage door.

"I'm not sure. Whatever we do though, I'm almost positive that Nihon has more to do with this case than we realize."

**I know that this chapter is really short, and I'm sorry about that. But I'm in a major writers block now, so hopefully that will blow over soon.**


End file.
